Selalu dan Selamanya
by doradora dongdong
Summary: Aku akan bersamamu selalu dan selamanya. Aku akan menempuh ratusan mil hanya untuk pergi menemuimu jika kau setia menungguku.. Sasunaru fanfiction untuk menyambut Natal. Read and Review, thank you


Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Rate : T

Disclaimer : NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, EYD tidak terlalu baku, cerita pasaran, author kacangan, dsb. Bagi yang tidak suka pair SasuNaru (SN) dan cerita buatan saya harap meninggalkan halaman ini ^^ tidak menerima FLAME tapi menerima KRITIK SARAN.

* * *

Selalu dan Selamanya

doradoradongdong

Naruto POV

Sasuke...

"Janji apanya? Kau bilang akan pulang bila urusanmu selesai! Tapi mana buktinya? Kau belum juga pulang ke Konoha. Sudah 3 tahun ini aku selalu menunggumu di sini. Di tempat ini. Tempat di mana kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku. Tapi mana janjimu padaku 3 tahun yang lalu?" desahku kesekian kalinya.

Aku Naruto Namikaze. Sama seperti tahun-tahun kemarin, menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Hari ini, saat ini, dan di tempat ini kembali menunggu seseorang menepati janjinya. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pemuda pewaris Uchiha Corporation yang tersohor di seluruh dunia. Seorang pemuda yang begitu menyebalkan, suka mengganggu, dan keras kepala. Namun di satu sisi juga begitu baik dan pengertian terhadapku.

Kuakui orang yang bernama Sasuke itu tampan, populer di kalangan gadis-gadis sekolahanku. Setiap melihatnya, yang ada hanya rasa sebal karena dia selalu berusaha membuatku iri. Ya, dia teman sekaligus rival abadiku! Pernah suatu kali aku bertanya pada Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten yang merupakan teman sekelasku.

**Flash back : on**

"Apakah aku ini tampan?" tanyaku polos pada waktu itu. Sejenak, mereka berempat terdiam. Kemudian saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan pada akhirnya.. Mereka tertawa!

"Whahahahaha, Naru-chan! Daripada disebut tampan, kau ini lebih tepat dibilang manis untuk ukuran laki-laki!" kata Sakura terbahak-bahak.

"Be.. Benar, Naruto-kun! Maaf, tapi kamu memang pantas disebut manis daripada tampan!" kata Hinata mati-matian menahan tawa.

Spontan wajahku memerah mendengar komentar teman-teman perempuanku. Jadi? Selama ini aku dianggap 'manis' oleh mereka?! Dan pada saat aku menoleh, aku menemukan Sasuke tengah tertawa mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Sakura cs. Wajahku semakin memerah.

"Teme!" teriakku pada Sasuke.

"Hn, dobe-chan!" balasnya sembari tersenyum licik.

**Flash back: off**

Kalau aku mengingat kejadian-kejadian 3 tahun lalu, ingin rasanya tertawa. Namun, ada saatnya aku ingin menangis mengingat nostalgia 3 tahun lalu bersamamu. Saat di mana kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku di danau Konoha ini. Saat dimana kau akan pergi dan berjanji padaku untuk segera kembali.

Oh iya! Gara-gara kau pergi, tak ada lagi yang membantuku untuk mengerjakan PR! Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang menemaniku belajar untuk ujian susulan! Dasar menyebalkan! Kenapa kau harus pergi sih!

Apa kau tahu, Sasuke? Meskipun aku bahagia dikelilingi oleh keluarga dan teman-teman yang menyenangkan, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, ada sesuatu yang hilang dan hanya bisa kau tempati.

Aku merindukan caramu memanggilku dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh yang seringkali membuatku kesal. Entah itu _dobe, baka, atau usuratonkachi_! Huh, dasar teme! Kuakui walaupun merasa kesal, tapi tetap saja aku menyukai caramu memanggilku itu.

"SASUKE TEME!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya walau tahu Sasuke tak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Mataku terasa perih dan tanpa terasa butiran-butiran bening air mata mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipi. Dengan cepat, kuhapus air mata yang belum bisa berhenti ini, malah semakin deras mengalir. Aku tak mau Sasuke mengataiku cengeng. Aku harus kuat!

Kusandarkan punggungku di pohon sakura yang berada tepat di belakangku. Mencoba menghapus segala kenangan sedih setelah kepergian Sasuke. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian kuhembuskan.

"Osh! Aku ini tidak lemah! Dan aku ini bukan pengecut! Tunggu saja Sasuke! Saat kau kembali nanti, aku sudah berubah!" kataku menyemangati diri sendiri.

Secara tiba-tiba, kurasakan sebuah rengkuhan hangat dari seseorang yang rasanya sangat kukenal. Wangi parfum yang beraroma _mint_ ini mengingatkanku akan dirimu, Sasuke. Dengan perlahan, kupalingkan wajah menghadap orang yang tengah memelukku.

"Sa-Sasuke?" tanyaku tak percaya

"Ini benar kau?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hn. Iya, dobe. Aku kembali," jawab Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

Air mataku yang sempat berhenti, kini tak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku menangis di pelukan Sasuke. Menangis bahagia, bahagia karena setelah 3 tahun menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke kembali.

"Maaf, dobe. Aku telah membuatmu menunggu selama 3 tahun. Maaf tak pernah memberimu kabar selama ini. Tapi aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," ucap Sasuke lembut di telingaku.

"Dasar, teme! Apa kau tahu? Selama ini aku selalu menunggumu! Tapi kau tak pernah datang!" protesku seraya melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia menghapus air mata di pelupuk mataku. Sesaat, dia mengambil sesuatu di kantung celananya. Kemudian membalikkan badanku hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Merry Christmast, my lovely dobe! Sekaligus memperingati hari jadi kita yang ketiga," kata Sasuke seraya memasangkan kalung dengan cincin sebagai bandulnya di leherku.

"Kau.. kau ingat hari ini, teme?" tanyaku kaget sekaligus senang.

"Hn! Tentu saja! Kepulanganku juga kurencanakan bertepatan dengan hari jadi kita! 24 Desember, bertepatan juga dengan hari Natal. Kau terkejut, dobe?" kata Sasuke menggodaku.

"Tentu saja!" kataku kesal. Tapi karena teringat akan kado ulang tahun yang diberikan Sasuke, yaitu sebuah kalung dengan cincin sebagai bandulnya, aku jadi tak bisa marah pada Sasuke.

"Huh! Terima kasih atas kadonya, tapi aku lebih senang karena kepulanganmu, teme." kataku sembari tersenyum

Sasuke kembali memelukku erat, kemudian ia mencium keningku singkat. Mungkin karena terlalu gugup, wajahku kelihatan memerah.

"Dobe.. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi karena kita sudah terikat satu sama lain melalui kalung ini," kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan kalung yang serupa dengan kalungku.

"Di cincin ini terdapat ukiran _dobe_ dan di cincinmu terdapat ukiran _teme_," lanjut Sasuke.

Aku ikut memperhatikan kalung berbandul cincin hadiah dari Sasuke itu. Memang di cincin itu terdapat ukiran _teme_ seperti kata Sasuke barusan.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi," kataku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sasuke terlihat bingung, namun pada akhirnya dia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Baiklah."

Aku sangat senang mendengar jawaban Sasuke barusan. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menerjang dan memeluknya seakan tak mau berpisah lagi.

"Sasuke, jangan pergi lagi."

"Hn, pastinya. Aku akan bersamamu selalu dan selamanya. Aku akan menempuh ratusan mil hanya untuk pergi menemuimu jika kau setia menungguku," kata Sasuke lembut.

**Finn**

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you..  
Tonight~  
_

Author's note :

Konbanwha minna-san!

Merry Chrismast untuk yang merayakannya

Saya kepikiran untuk mempublish fanfic jaman dulu saya, maaf bila terlalu aneh dan OOC hehehe. Berhubung akun saya sepi banget, jadi coba untuk publish. Siapa tau ada yang mau baca dan jangan lupa review~ Anggap saya sebagai kado Natal buat saya *ngarep*

Alasan terbesar saya aktif nulis lagi karena saya iri sama temen2 saya yang kemampuan nulisnya jadi di atas saya huhuuhu dan fanfic2nya jadi kece sedangkan saya? *pundung*

Yoossh! Ganbarimasu

Saya akan berusaha meningkatkan kemampuan menulis! Untuk itu mohon bantuannya kepada para senpai dan readers sekalian untuk memberikan masukan dan kritik, tapi mohon jangan flame melalui kotak review

Thanks for read, and REVIEW~


End file.
